Today we rely heavily on mobile phones for various forms of every day communication. One common complaint in the mobile electronic device industry is inadequate battery life. New advanced features and applications are constantly being added to existing smartphones, coupled with the proliferation of higher definition images online and video streaming. Battery technology has not kept pace with the power-draining applications being added to smartphones.
One possible solution in the past was to carry a spare battery. However, it is likely that a spare battery would discharge over time. Moreover, with the widespread use of smartphones such as the Apple iPhone, there are many smartphones that do not have replaceable batteries.
Walkie talkies, which are two-way radio frequency transceivers, are used in entertainment sites, construction sites, businesses and warehouses. Workers carrying walkie talkies at those locations also have cell phones to be able to talk with off-site people. Fresh batteries are readily available at those locations for use in the walkie talkies. However, batteries in cell phones cannot be replaced, and it is necessary to connect cell phones to fixed electrical outlets for recharging. That takes the workers out of off-site communication capability while they move around the work location.
New cell phones and smartphones require recharging, typically using a wall charger or car charger, and cannot be supported by spare batteries. People on the move away from walls, automobiles, and trucks cannot easily use a power charger. One remedy for this problem was that separate portable power-packs were available. The disadvantage was that persons would have to carry the spare power-packs tethered to their phones. The portable power-packs are cumbersome and likely would discharge and lose power when most needed, such that the charged reservoir would not be available when needed.
Needs exist for new and less cumbersome mobile cell phone chargers.